Because Of You
by RESCUExMe
Summary: [taito] he met him at the movies.


**Because Of You**

Disclaimer – I own Digimon...APRIL FOOLS!

Rating – PG13  
Warning – Shonen Ai! Which leads to YAOI! Boy x boy! So don't say I didn't warn ya!  
Summary – TAITO. Boy meets boy. They become best friends but best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other right? Sucky summary but Please review k? D

**Author's Note** – hello! Well this is my first Digimon fic I posted. It's pretty long. It's 10 pages. Hope it's worth 10 minutes of your life kekekes. Please leave a review. And no, I'm not bashing on Daisuke ok? I just think he's better acting like an idiot hehe. And I don't bash Sora. Sora & Mimi are yaoi-friendly in this fic! There is some Daimi and definitely TAITO. Here are some pairings that'll be here – Taito, Daimi, Jyomi, Jyoshiro, &maybe Daikeru and Daiken! Thanks please review!

**CHAPTER 1**

Taichi Yagami walked down the hallway of Odaiba High making his way to his locker. It was Friday morning. He loved Friday mornings. It meant the end of the week and the start of the weekend.

"Hey Tai!" His friend Mimi Tachikawa said happily as she caught up with him.

"Whassup Mimi?" Taichi responded while opening his locker and taking out his books.

"Nothing much. Are you going to go to the movies tonight? Sora, Daisuke, Koushiro, and I are! So you better go!" Mimi said excitedly. Actually she was _always_ excited and hyper.

"Okay okay I'll go. I'll meet you guys there at 5 alright?" Taichi said smiling. It had always just been the 5 of them ever since they were young kids, even though Daisuke was a year younger than them.

"Kay see ya!" Mimi said as she headed off to class. Taichi didn't have her in his class till 3rd period. As soon as he closed his locker, the bell rang.

Taichi began walking towards his first period class in a slow walk saying hi to the people he knew every so often. Which was very often. Taichi was pretty popular in his school seeing as he was on the soccer team making him a jock. He had nice tanned skin, an athletic body, and he was good looking so you can bet many girls had a crush on him.

"Hey Taichi!" Taichi turned around to the sound of the voice expecting to see another love struck teenage girl he knew but instead came face to face with a spiky haired goggle wearing boy grinning at him.

"Oh hi Dai," Taichi said and waited for the boy to catch up with him. Daisuke was pretty much Taichi's mini-me.

"Deng all these girls like you!" Daisuke exclaimed. "How do you do it huh?"

Taichi laughed. "I don't know I guess it's a talent."

"You're so full of it." Daisuke responded. He hit Taichi on the shoulder before running off into his classroom so Taichi couldn't hit him back.

Taichi entered his first period class which was reading and immediately zoned out. The rest of the school day seemed endless! Finally it was his last class and the bell rung.

"Oy Taichi!" A voice yelled just as Taichi exited the classroom. Taichi looked to see one of his team mates from the soccer team.

"Hey Haru, what's up?" Taichi said.

"Soccer practice is cancelled today. Just thought I'd let you know." Haru replied.

Taichi sighed with relief. "Yes! I can go straight to the movies then. Thanks for telling me!"

Haru said it was no problem and walked off. Taichi decided he had better head off to the movies. It was only 4 o' clock so none of his other friends were at the theater yet. He decided to go check some girls out.

He was leaning up against the wall eyeing the girls that walked by when he saw him. Yes it was a him. He had on blue jeans that clung to him in the right places and a white button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone. He had blonde messy hair almost reaching his shoulders. He was really slim Taichi could see, probably skinnier than Mimi and that was saying something. He had pale skin and blue eyes. Taichi was mesmerized by the stranger.

Don't get me wrong, Taichi was straight. Yeah, he loved girls. He was girl-crazy if anything else. He already had like 15 girlfriends and he was only 10th grade. But that guy…

Taichi must've been drooling and he must've looked like a complete idiot.

"Taichi you're drooling and you look like a complete idiot," Daisuke, who had appeared out of nowhere, stated. Mimi was with him and she was nodding in agreement.

"Huh?" Taichi said stupidly finally snapping back to reality but his gaze still on the boy who was now walking to the back of the theater._ I need to follow him!_ Taichi thought frantically. He didn't know why but he was so damn attracted to the other boy.

"What are you staring at?" Mimi questioned looking in the direction as Taichi was looking.

"Whoa that guy is **HOT**!" Mimi exclaimed and Daisuke immediately turned to look.

"What guy?" Daisuke said a little jealous. He had some hidden feelings for Mimi. Mimi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, Dai, I didn't know you were that interested in hot guys." Mimi teased. Daisuke scowled.

"You know what I meant. And besides, Tai is the one here gawking like a camel!" Daisuke continued. Mimi laughed. Taichi just kept staring. And staring. And staring some more until he saw the boy completely out of view and behind the theater.

"Hey guys I'll be right back! Buy me a ticket okay?" Taichi yelled racing off towards the back of the movie house.

He was out of breath when he got there and frowned when he saw no one in sight. _Okay, that's weird_, Taichi thought. He was just about to turn back around and leave when he heard a voice.

"I told you, I must have dropped it. What do you want me to do?" Taichi looked towards the voice and he felt his heart leap with joy when he saw the blonde haired boy standing behind the garbage dump. Taichi took a few steps towards the boy. The other boy didn't seem to notice. He was talking on the cell phone.

"Whatever bye." The boy said into the phone flipping it closed. He suddenly saw Taichi and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh uh hi." Taichi said lamely scratching the back of his head.

"Who are you?" The boy asked suspiciously. "Did you hear what I was talking about?"

"No!" Taichi said quickly. He didn't want to make this boy he wanted to be friends with think he was an eavesdropper. "No I didn't hear anything."

"Okay. So do I know you?" The boy said slowly taking a step nearer to Taichi.

"No. But, my friend wanted me to get your number. She thinks you're hot so yeah. She sort of wanted me to hook you up with her I guess. But don't worry she's really pretty." Taichi said thinking of an excuse to use as to why he approached the boy. This way he'd be able to befriend him too.

The boy looked hesitant. "Oh. Well I'm not interested…"

"No, wait, come on I'll introduce you to her." Taichi said quickly.

"But you don't even know me."

"Oh yeah." Taichi felt _really_ dumb. _So this is how Daisuke feels like_, he thought in his head making fun of his mini-me's intelligence or lack of until he realized how wrong his thought had sounded.

"So what's your name?" Taichi asked sheepishly.

"Ishida Yamato." The boy stated look curious. "You?"

"Yagami Taichi," Taichi said, grinning. _Maybe we can be friends after all_, he thought.

"TAICHI YAGAMI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" A loud female voice screeched. Distant sounds of running were getting louder. Taichi looked around and saw Mimi and Daisuke running towards him. When they finally got to them they were breathing heavily.

"Where the heck have you been? Why did you just run off like that? You know the cinema is so crowded! Then you make us buy your ticket too! Then people thought Daisuke and I were on a date because it was just me and him!" Mimi rambled not even noticing Yamato there. Daisuke did.

"Hey who's this?" Daisuke asked, pointing to Yamato.

"That's Yamato. My new friend. Right?" Taichi said.

"Yeah. Friend." Yamato said. Daisuke nodded. Mimi finally stopped talking and noticed Yamato.

"Oh wow Hi! I'm Mimi!" She said enthusiastically reaching for Yamato's hand and shaking it up and down excitedly. Daisuke rolled his eyes. Taichi laughed and Yamato looked a little perturbed by the pink haired girl's perkiness.

Yamato looked at Taichi and muttered, "So this is that friend of yours…?"

Taichi laughed again. "Yup." He had almost forgotten his lie.

"Nice to meet you guys." Yamato said politely.

"Yeah, you too. What school do you attend?" Mimi said conversationally.

"Odaiba High." Yamato answered.

Tai shook his head. "No way, we go there too! I haven't seen you there before!"

Daisuke, who was oddly quiet the whole time, spoke up. "Hey wait. I knew I recognized you! I've seen you around with Takeru Takaishi. You're Takeru's older brother aren't you?"

Yamato nodded. "You know my brother?"

"Yup! He's so fun to pick on. You see we both used to like Taichi's younger sister, and he thought they're best friends or something. He was always showing off to me. So I always picked on him and stuff. It's funny." Daisuke said laughing.

"You sure like to talk about my brother huh?" Yamato asked. Taichi could of sworn he saw a faint blush on Daisuke's face but shrugged the thought off.

"It's weird I never seen you around at school." Taichi said facing Yamato.

"Well..actually I was gone for a month. Seeing as it's only October I guess you didn't see me the whole school year. But I start going back next week. Hopefully we'll have same classes." Yamato explained. Taichi couldn't help but start to like this guy more and more. As a friend of course. It was like destiny.

Before he could say more, Mimi cut in. "That's so cool we know each other now. We can all be bestfriends!" Yamato smiled weakly, still unnerved by her perkiness. Taichi saw the look and laughed.

"Hey guys we're going to miss our movie if we just stand around and talk!" Daisuke said, being smart for once.

"Whoa I never thought I'd see the day that Dai would have a good idea!" Taichi said with amazement.

"Shut up! I'm full of good ideas and you know it!" Dai said sticking his tongue out. Mimi laughed.

"Yeah right!" Tai laughed.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Yamato asked leaning against the wall. Taichi couldn't help but think he was hot. He immediately had a heart attack when he realized what he thought. _No, go away weird thoughts thatare hurting my brain_! He thought.

"That new horror flick. Wanna watch with us?" Daisuke said. Yamato nodded. Mimi squealed.

"Yay we're all getting closer already!" She exclaimed and hugged Yamato.

"Don't mind her. I told her to lay off the drugs but she just wont listen…" Taichi said with a serious tone. Everyone burst out laughing excluding Mimi of course. She just hit Tai and glared.

"Meanie." She said 2 minutes later. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Must've taken you ages to come up with that clever insult huh?" Taichi said. Yamato laughed. Taichi turned to look at Yamato and smiled. Yamato saw his smile and quickly looked away. Daisuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

_Weird, I don't know what this is I'm feeling and I'm not sure I want to_, Taichi thought as the 4 of them began walking towards the front of the theater.

Mimi had stopped clinging to Yamato and was now walking quite close to Daisuke. Taichi also wondered if they got a thing for each other and realized they probably did. He was walking next to Yamato, who he found out was shorter than him. It amused him somewhat for reasons unknown.

"Oh yeah I just remembered, where's Sora and Kou?" Taichi wondered out loud.

"Oh, Sora and Kou aren't with us!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Okay, Dai that's your '_hey I'm stupid'_ comment for today." Taichi teased. Daisuke scowled.

"Don't worry Dai. I think it's cute that you're such an idiot!" Mimi said cheerfully and Daisuke blushed. They were walking in the theater towards the screening room already. In the theater's hallway, the lights were quite dim and Mimi was starting to freak out.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered how much scary moves creep me out." Mimi whimpered.

"Well Mimi that's what scary movies are supposed to do." Taichi said.

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll protect you!" Daisuke exclaimed playfully and winked. Mimi smiled and put her arm through his walking even closer. Taichi was walking with Yamato still and he still hadn't talked. Taichi casually slung his arm around the shorter boys' thin shoulders.

"So Yamato." Taichi said turning his head to look at the other boy. Yamato tensed up at Taichi's touch a considerable amount. Taichi didn't notice. "You like scary movies? Or do they creep you out too?"

"Yeah right Taichi." Yamato said rolling his eyes.

"Hey call me Tai." Taichi said, grinning. Now that Yamato's face was pretty much right next to his, he saw how really good looking the boy was. He was really really…

"Hey here's our theater!" Daisuke exclaimed shaking Taichi out of his thoughts about Yamato. Taichi shook his head and removed his arm from the blonde boy's shoulders.

The 4 teenagers stepped into the dark room and immediately sat in the very front as usual. The order they sat was Daisuke, Mimi, Taichi, Yamato.

"It's dark in here." Daisuke said. Mimi, Taichi, and Yamato sweat-dropped. Sometimes they wondered why they even hung out with him.

"Hey I just noticed. You're the only girl here, Mimi." Yamato said out of no where.

"Hehe yeah." Mimi replied. Taichi nudged her.

"Uh-oh. Somebody is a pimp!" Taichi teased winking at her. Mimi laughed.

"Kekekekeke!" Laughed Mimi.

"Yeah but you all better back off because Mimi is my bitch!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly wrapping his arm around the giggling pink haired girl.

"Whatever you guys. You know you're into each other. Admit it!" Taichi said.

"Ha!" Mimi turned to look at Taichi. "And you know you're into blondie over there."

Taichi felt his face heat up but decided to play it cool. "How the hell did you know! I tried to conceal my attraction for him so well too! But I've been caught! Dammit!" Taichi said dramatically. He turned to looked at Yamato who was smiling.

"Okay good joke now shut up the movie is starting." Daisuke said.

"Must you always state the obvious?" Taichi asked. Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

During the previews, Taichi finally realized they hadn't bought any food. He gasped. Yamato turned to look at him thinking it was because of the movie preview.

"What? Do you think that movie is scary?" Yamato questioned turning his head to look at Taichi.

"Psh, no. Course not. I'm just hungry." Taichi said grinning at Yamato. They were really close because of the movie theater seats. Taichi looked closer at Yamato and saw he had his ear pierced. Yamato saw Taichi leaning nearer to him and his pulsed increased.

"Taichi what are you doing?" He asked his voice sounding small. Truth was, when Yamato had first seen Taichi following him he almost had a nosebleed. The boy was freaking hot with his wild brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, boyish grin, and tanned skin. Okay so Yamato had been staring at Taichi while he had been leaning against the wall of the theater checking out girls but really, who could blame him?

"Cool! I didn't know you had an earring! I do too!" Taichi said pointing to the diamond stud on his left ear.

"Oh… yeah." Yamato said feeling foolish for thinking the other boy was going to do something uh…else.

"It didn't really hurt when they pierced it huh? I've been trying to convince Daisuke to get his ear pierced but the idiot is too chicken." Taichi went on.

How did he find it so easy to talk to someone he just met, Yamato wondered. He had a hard time finding friends. He wasn't even going to the movies that day. He had just stopped by at the store to pick up his medicine but decided to walk that way. Maybe it was faith he'd meet Taichi.

"Yamato? Hey man you're zoning out on me here!" Yamato snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his cheek patting it.

"Huh?" He said stupidly. "I was listening to you. I agree with you yeah."

Taichi laughed. "Wow I'm flattered you agree that I'm sexy!" Yamato's eyes widened.

"What!" He yelped.

"Nah I'm just messing with you. Hey want to come with me get some popcorn?" Taichi asked. The movie hadn't started yet. Yamato nodded. Taichi turned to Daisuke and Mimi who were currently talking about nail polish.

"No Daisuke, I should know these things. The shiny nail polish so doesn't make your nails grow faster!" Mimi was in the middle saying.

"Nuh uh! I tried it before! I have evidence!" Daisuke shot back then the two noticed Taichi staring at them.

"Okay I'm not even going to ask why you put on nail polish Dai. But anyways Yama and I are going to go get some grub. What do you guys want?" Taichi said.

"Popcorn!" Daisuke said immediately.

"Hmm, just some candy for me okay? I gotta keep in fit!" Mimi said.

"You're too skinny." Daisuke stated, his eyes looking down Mimi's body. Mimi blushed.

Mimi had a mock-offended look on her face. "Stop checking me out you little pervert!"

"When you're done flirting, tell me what drinks you want." Taichi said impatiently. The two immediately stopped.

"Water for me." Mimi said right away.

"I want Coke." Daisuke answered.

"Okay we'll be right back." Taichi said and walked out the theater with dragging Yamato with him.

They began walking down the long hallway of the movie theater.

"Man they so like each other." Taichi said walking next to Yamato.

"Yeah they flirt like crazy." Yamato commented then looked at Taichi curiously. "hey I thought you said she was interested in me…?"

Oh shoot, Taichi thought. Lies always come back to haunt you. "Oh yeah. Well I guess she changed her mind? I don't know why though. You're better looking than Daisuke that's for sure." Taichi said without thinking. Oops, now it sounds like I'm hitting on him, Taichi thought.

Yamato just laughed but inside, his heart was beating wildly out of rhythm and he didn't know why.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they were at the refreshments line. It was sort of uncomfortable. Finally Taichi decided to do the wrong thing and bring their last conversation up again.

"Hey sorry for kind of hitting on you back there. It made you uncomfortable huh?" Taichi started scratching the back of his head.

"No it's okay. I think you're pretty hot yourself." Yamato said without thinking. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and nervously looked at Taichi.

Taichi nearly shouted out with glee but held it in. He smiled widely and tugged on the now blushing Yamato's wrist pulling his hand away from his mouth. The touch sent tingles down both boys' spines.

"Thanks." Taichi said, looking into Yamato's eyes. It looked like a pretty romantic moment with him holding onto Yamato's wrist like that.

"Taichi!" A voice said. Taichi quickly let go of Yamato's wrist which he noticed was surprisingly really thin.

A brown haired boy who was pretty short for his age walking next to a slim girl with short orange hair fixed with a white hair-band approached the two. It was Koushiro and Sora.

"Oh hey guys!" Taichi said.

"Hi Taichi. What were you doing?" Koushiro said, raising an eyebrow at Yamato.

"Not what you think trust me." Taichi said, laughing.

"Wow Tai, who's your friend here?" Sora said sweetly. Taichi hated to admit it but he used to have a crush on the girl. She was pretty much his ex-girlfriend. They had went out in the 9th grade for about 2 months but it didn't work out. She was like his sister so it felt wrong.

"This is Yamato. He goes to our school." Taichi said matter of factly. Koushiro nodded.

"Well I'm Koushiro." Said Koushiro. Sora smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Sora, and hey you look kind of familiar. Have we met before?" Sora asked.

"No sorry . But nice to meet you guys." Yamato said.

"Why are you guys so late to the movies?" Tai asked Sora and Koushiro.

"Oh well I had tennis practice that was extended so yeah." Sora explained sheepishly.

"I kind of got detention." Koushiro admitted. Taichi looked shocked.

"What! How the heck did you get detention oh-supreme-teachers'-pet?" Taichi wanted to know.

"Well let's just say I fell asleep in class." Koushiro said.

"Heh, you're probably staying up too late watching you-know-what on that laptop of yours huh?" Taichi said suggestively.

"You really are perverted." Koushiro replied.

"I know you are. Anyway! We're just going to go buy the food now and you're gonna watch the same film as us right?" Taichi said changing the subject and leaning a bit on Yamato.

Yamato went tense again. Taichi got the feeling he wasn't a touch feely person. Oh well, he thought, I want to touch him! Then he winced as he realized the for the second time how wrong his thoughts sounded. He slung an arm around the boy's shoulders again. He saw Sora raise her eyebrow.

"Taichi, can I talk with you for a quick second?" She inquired pulling Tai by the collar of his shirt a little far away from the other 2 boys.

"Huh? What Sora?" Taichi asked, curious. Sora looked hesitant.

"Uh." She said.

"Uh what?" Taichi prompted looking back at Yamato who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Taichi waved and smiled back before mouthing 'buy the food'! Yamato rolled his eyes but got in line with Koushiro. Taichi turned his attention back on Sora who was observing him quietly.

"Hmmm. I see.." She said like she was a detective.

"See what?" Taichi asked, confused.

"You like him!" Sora suddenly declared poking her finger at Taichi's chest.

"You." Poke. "Like." Poke. "Yamato!" Poke poke poke.

"Ouch! Stop with the poking!" Taichi yelped not grasping what the orange haired girl said. "Jeez you should cut your nails, woman!"

"Not even the decency to deny I see!" Sora exclaimed proudly.

Then it clicked on what she said. "WHAT? I don't like Yamato! Well I do but as a friend. He's real cool."

"Sure as a friend. That's why you were all over him back there."

Taichi sighed. "Come on you know me Sora. I'm all over everybody."

"You guys looked like a couple when we first got here and saw you guys." Sora reasoned out.

"No we don't and besides I just met the guy. I know nothing about him." Taichi explained.

"Oh and it doesn't bother you that he's a guy hmm?" Sora questioned further, her eyebrows raised again. Taichi felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Sora you know I'm straight." Taichi said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say lover boy." Sora responded cheekily before running towards Koushiro and Yamato. Taichi glared at her before catching up with them.

"Well I bet the movie started already." Koushiro said.

"Yeah we better get going! Who knows? Mimi and Daisuke could be making out by now and we don't want to see what happens when they go further!" Taichi joked. "…actually I do!"

Koushiro rolled his eyes. Koushiro was sort of Taichi's best friend out of all of them but lately they had drifted apart and Taichi was more closer with Mimi.

They laughed and began walking quickly towards the theater #14. Taichi looked over at Yamato and whispered in the boy's ear while no one was looking.

"I bet you missed me when Sora was talking to me huh?" Yamato felt Taichi's hot breath go all over his ear and it made his pulse jump and breathing hitch.

"You wish." He sneered in a voice higher than usual. He winced at it's high pitched-ness and was thankful Taichi didn't comment.

They entered the movie theater and saw on the movie screen was a dark house in the middle of a rainstorm. Typical start of a horror movie, Yamato thought. They made their way to the front seats. The movie theater sure was packed but there was still their empty seats in the front row. Of course, what kind of people would want to sit that close?

Mimi had her face buried in Daisuke's shoulder and seemed to be really creeped out already.

Yamato took his seat next to Taichi, Sora sitting on his right and Koushiro next to her.

"What took you guys so long? I'm starved! And it's already 15 minutes into the movie!" Daisuke whined.

"We bumped into Sora and Koushiro." Taichi explained.

Daisuke looked past Taichi and said, "Oh whoa I didn't even notice!"

"Well you're not the sharpest crayon in the box." Taichi muttered. Daisuke glared.

"Hey don't blame me. It's dark in here!" Daisuke said.

"Wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious once again Dai." Taichi said sarcastically. Yamato laughed. Taichi turned to look at Yamato.

Taichi grinned. "You must be thinking about how stupid Daisuke is and why we hang around him huh? Well don't worry he's not that dumb." Yamato laughed some more.

"You're funny, Tai." He said.

"Hey you called me Tai. Guess that means we're friends now?" Taichi said.

Yamato blushed slightly. "Of course."

"I'm glad I met you today."

"Me too."

Meanwhile, Sora watched them giggling to herself. I so have to tell Mimi my plan, she thought grinning from ear to ear and giggling some more.

"Sora?" Taichi said looking at her funny.

"Oh, uh, yeah Tai?" Sora said feeling sheepish.

"Shut up."

12345678910

a/n: heh, well that was the first chapter ! I know I know it's so freaking boring and there is so no taito but trust me it'll get better! This is sort of like a prologue I guess. There's going to be some twists in this story trust me! And yeah it does revolve around that song 'Because of You'. Ok please review! I hope I get at least 5 reviews crosses fingers


End file.
